Clan King Of Konoha
by gohan uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is related to four of the highest ranking clans in Konoha and now he will train to honor their memories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content or characters from the Naruto series or else this wouldn't be fanfiction and I would be rich.

Chapter 1: New beginnings and the unknown Uchiha

It was a quiet night in the village hidden in the leaves and everyone was content to their peaceful lives as the village has made an astounding recovery in the seven years that had passed since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, well everyone besides one boy named Naruto Uzumaki especially on this night. Most people love their birthday's because of the attention, love, and presents. Naruto on the other hand despised his birthday because for some reason unknown to him the citizens of Konoha hated him exponentially increased. This year a few villagers either got confident or really stupid or rounded up ten of the newer chunin and they finally were going to get rid of the demon that plagued them forever.

Naruto was running from the entire group and doing surprisingly well for a seven year old but sadly fate was not on his side as he turned into an abandoned alley that dead ended.

"Now listen here demon we are going to kill you and probably get promotions or even the title of Hokage" One of the nameless chunin said with a malevolent smirk.

He and the other chunin all threw shuriken at him pinning him to the wall.

"It all ends here you filthy monster" Chunin number 2 said.

Finally the first chunin rushed Naruto with a kunai. Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes and then as his eyes started watering everything started going slower. As the kunai was about to pierce his forehead he closed his eyes. He waited and waited and waited but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he saw each of his assailants wrapped in crimson chains.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage yelled furiously.

He jumped down from the roof with four Anbu. Two of them had black hair and glowing red eyes filled with hatred. One had purple hair and a ninjato strapped to her waist. The last one had gravity defying silver hair and one red eye. Even though no one could tell the faces of the Anbu each one of the newcomers were shocked to see Naruto pinned to a wall by shuriken with a kunai next to his head. But the most surprising things were his red eyes with one tomoe each and the crimson chains shooting from his back wrapping around the attackers.

"Umm Naruto-kun could you tell us what happened" The Anbu wearing the crow mask asked in an apathetic tone.

"Well I was just walking around because I couldn't get to sleep when these ninja just jumped out of nowhere and started chasing me, then I turned in here and they pinned me up and then the one closest to me was going in for the kill and suddenly I saw everything clearer and it was going slow and then I closed my eyes but when I opened them these guys were wrapped in these weird chain things, by the way can you get me down now Inu-san" Naruto said quickly. (AN: I know I rambled on in the sentence but he is on an adrenaline rush and he is seven)

"Of course I will Naruto-kun" The Anbu with the dg mask and silver hair said.

Inu then proceeded to unpin Naruto and put him down. Naruto promptly fainted.

"Taka, you and Inu take Naruto to my office and lay him down on the couch to the side" Sarutobi said as Inu and the brown haired, red eyed Anbu in the hawk mask picked up Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Neko, you and Karasu deal with these traitors but keep one alive and send him to Ibiki with the authorization delta, no restraint" The Hokage said with a malice found uncommonly in the old Kage.

The lone survivor's screams could be heard all night.

Next Morning:

Naruto woke up feeling foggy. As he sat up he saw the three male Anbu and the Hokage all around him. He then noticed he wasn't in his apartment and he remembered what happened last night.

"AHHHH" Naruto yelled jumping up off the couch.

"Naruto-kun relax you will be fine" Inu said.

"Where am I" Naruto said.

"You are in the Hokage's office Naruto-kun" Karasu said soothingly.

"Ok then" Naruto said not really caring.

"Naruto we have something to talk about" The Hokage said tenderly.

"What" Naruto said not really paying attention.

"It is about your parents and the rest of your lineage" Hiruzen said knowing that this would excite him.

"But you said that if people knew who my parents were I would be a target" Naruto said confused by the flow of this conversation.

"Yell that may be true but since you have unlocked two bloodlines" The Hokage sated matter of factly.

"Whoa" Naruto stated in awe.

"Now your parents taught all three of the Anbu here and Neko, who couldn't be here because of a mission. They were both immensely powerful and widely respected each gaining amazing titles. They were Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Konaha's Red Death." The old Kage said as Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Whoa that is so fricking cool now I can be a kick ass ninja just like my parents, do you have anything they left for me" Naruto said with a grin that could only be described as fox like.

"Man he might look just like Minato-sensei but damn does he act like Kushina-sempai" Kakashi said under his Inu mask.

"You got that right Kakashi-sempai" Shisui said while wearing his Taka mask.

"Kushina-sensei would be so proud" Itachi said smirking behind the Karasu mask.

While the Anbu were whispering amongst themselves Sarutobi went over to the picture of Minato and took it off the wall to reveal a seal. He applied chakra to the seal and two boxes popped out along with two sealed envelopes.

"These are a letter from each of your parents written on the day you were born and these boxes contain each of your parent's weapons of choice" Hiruzen said knowing what the look on Naruto's face without turning towards him.

"Thanks Jiji that means a lot" Naruto said.

He opened the letter from his mom first.

Dear Naruto-musuko

This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. I have just given birth to you but unfortunately a masked assailant has extracted the Kyuubi from me so I will most certainly die in the near future. Your father is confronting him now and I have complete faith that he will defeat that dumbass. If your father somehow does not kill that bastard then you should know he has at least one sharingan in his right eye and wears a masked covering his entire face except said eye. He also has some untraceable transportation technique. That is all I know about him besides the fact that he is an unimaginable douche-bag. If you happen to inherit my bloodline the Kongo Fusa there are scrolls in the seal at the bottom as well as kenjutsu scrolls for my sword, Kuroshi, which you will inherit. The sword is irregularly shaped but it has a few extraordinary abilities. It is basically indestructible and completely chakra conductive. It also extends when you just flow chakra through it without nature transformation. The blade can be used to do higher level water jutsu without any need of hand seals or almost any chakra at all. The Uzumaki estate is now yours Naruto and this is all I can give you my dear musuko.

There was a seal at the bottom that Naruto had Karasu open up. He grabbed each of the books and held them close.

"Now for Dad's" Naruto said with his eyes already watering.

Dear Musuko

I must admit I will hate not raising you but what has to be done has to be done. You will become the hero this village has needed. I know the Kyuubi will be a burden but with Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha blood you will definitely be able to deal with it. Speaking of which because your mom likely forgot to tell you, your great grandfather n your mother's side was Uchiha Izuna and although she didn't have sharingan her two students Itachi and Shisui Uchiha have excelled in the matters of sharingan and hopefully you will find them and get them to teach you the ways of the Uchiha dojutsu and maybe even kenjutsu as well. My father and mother were two of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya the toad sage and Tsunade Senju the best medical nin in the known world. Not many know they had a child maybe only Kushina, them, Sarutobi, and me. Orochimaru and Danzo might not even know. But something I am aware that no one knows besides Kushina and I is that Jiraiya is the grandson of Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. Now I never told anyone this because I didn't want to make Tousan and Kaasan disgusted because they had a kid with their second cousin. I am honestly surprised no one figured it out besides me. White hair red facial markings I mean duh. And to answer the question you might be thinking yes I had Kushina do a DNA test on him and it was a perfect match. I think that was the funniest day of my life. Now as I am a shadow clone writing this while the real me is fighting the fox about to seal it. I have finally figured out what makes Senju ninja so powerful besides the potent chakra, like the Uzumaki, is their bloodline which isn't wood release it is known as Shujaku. It lets the wielder completely master one aspect of ninjutsu. Hashirama's Shujaku was so potent he could master water and earth release to the point where he could fuse them and used wood release. Tobirama just used his to master water release to a point that even Hashirama couldn't compare to him. Tsunade used her Shujaku to become the world's best Medical Ninja. Jiraiya and I used ours to master fuinjutsu. Now I am giving you a box of hiraishin kunai and I am sealing the rasengan scroll and hiraishin scroll in this. Use them well. If you should happen to meet a woman named Anko Mitarashi you should tell her about me being your father. She was one of my teammates until we made chunin when she took an apprenticeship under Orochimaru and I was being taught by Jiraiya. You might just be able to help her get out of the depression after Orochimaru abandoned her. Hell you might be able to sign the snake and toad summoning contracts if you meet Jiraiya.

From your dear Tousan

Naruto was now crying and he couldn't stop he put both of the letters to his chest and then into his pocket and then opened the longer box. Inside there was a kunai that was really long but still thin. The blade was twenty eight inches long and a deep black with a shiny gleam. The handle was six inches long and wrapped in red wrapping tape. It still had the circular end. On the side of the blade was the kanji for Kuroshi there was a black sheath under the blade. He opened the box and found a set of twenty tri-pronged kunai.

"Thanks for telling me all this Jiji it means a lot to me" Naruto said tears still flowing from his eyes.

"It is fine Naruto just let it out" Sarutobi said in a soothing tone.

Chapter End

Okay guys how do you like it

Also I am making Shizune and Anko the same age as Minato and Kushina for the sole purpose of having an almost Neo Sannin because each of the sannin had an apprentice before Team 7 and no one really seemed to care about those three at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or content. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: New training and New friends

Naruto had just woken up in his apartment the day after he read his parents letters and was the happiest he had been in his life. Today he was going to meet the Hokage about his new training regime. As he was walking towards the Hokage's office he noticed all of the glares directed at him.

'Oh the reason everyone hates me is because of the Kyuubi' He thought just now realizing why he was hated.

But now Naruto didn't care. He was a Senju, an Uzumaki, and an Uchiha. He was literal royalty to the village but he liked to laugh about it in his head. He got to the door and heard screaming from inside. He was cautious to go in but as the Naruto we all know and love he opened the door and walked in.

"If he is this genetically connected then you must let me train him, you know my results" A man wrapped in bandages yelled adamantly at the Hokage.

"What train him to be an emotionless robot only loyal to you?" Inu said angrily.

"Hold your tongue you impudent brat" The mummy like man said more angry then he already was.

"No Danzo you hold your tongue when addressing the current Anbu commander" Sarutobi said mockingly. "And what results are you talking about. Surely you aren't still running the ROOT operation even though I gave the direct order for you to disband it" the Sandaime said releasing killing intent.

"Of course not Hokage-sama" The man now known as Danzo said knowing the Hokage had no proof he had kept his organization running.

"So then you have no results to brag about Danzo" Sarutobi said easily dismantling his old team mate's argument.

Danzo grunted and walked out of the office.

"Umm hi Jiji" Naruto said making his presence.

"Well hello Naruto-kun, how are you today" Hiruzen said happily.

"I am fine and excited to hear about my new training" Naruto said excited to the point that he could barely stop himself from jumping up and down.

"Ah yes for that you will have three sensei who will teach you something" Hiruzen said with a smile knowing Naruto would enjoy this.

"Inu go get Karasu and Taka" the Hokage said.

Inu disappeared and reappeared with Karasu and Taka right behind him.

"Naruto these will be your new sensei" Sarutobi said. "Take off your masks men" He said.

Each of the Anbu took off their masks.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha" The pale one with a black ponytail said.

"I am Shisui Uchiha" The pale one with short spiky brown hair similar to his own

"And I am Kakashi Hatake" The one with a mask covering his lower face and left eye and gravity defying silver hair.

"These people will teach you the art of ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and maybe even fuinjutsu." Hiruzen said happily.

"Now you will gain access to your father's training ground." Hiruzen said. "You may begin now" He stated calmly.

"Naruto lets go" Kakashi said while grabbing him and shunshining away. Both Uchiha followed.

At The Namikaze training ground now known as Training ground 0.

"Okay we will start with unlocking your chakra" Kakashi said.

"What you must do is focus your mind on your core and pull the energy out" Shisui said.

Naruto sat in a meditative pose. After three minutes he finally found it and pulled on it as hard as he could. Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui felt his chakra level rise and rise. It kept rising until it reached mid kage levels. They all smiled because mid kage levels at seven was the best thing they could have asked for now.

"Naruto we will be teaching you to use the Uchiha interceptor fist and your father's humming bird fist" Kakashi said.

"Naruto I need you to activate your sharingan by focusing chakra into your eyes" Shisui said

Naruto closed his eyes and did so. When he opened his eyes he revealed one two tomoed sharingan in each eye.

"Wow Naruto the fact that your sharingan is already this advanced is great" Itachi said.

Naruto, Shisui, and Itachi sparred for three hours using interceptor fist then Kakashi and Naruto sparred for two hours using humming bird fist.

It was clear that Naruto was more adapted to humming bird fist than interceptor fist but he picked both up well.

"Naruto for this we will be going to a ninja store to get some boken, chakra ink, brushes, empty scrolls, and new clothes because frankly those orange clothes would get you killed" Itachi said.

"I will be taking you to the Iron Lotus while the Uchihas go on a mission" Kakashi said.

The Uchihas went away and Kakashi started walking towards the Iron Lotus. When they arrived Kakashi walked up to Tetsuro Higurashi.

"What can I do for you my boy" Tetsuro said looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto here needs a couple of boken, chakra ink, a dozen empty scrolls, brushes, and some new clothes" Kakashi stated calmly.

"Oh a young new lad trying out kenjutsu where your sword would be or are you buying one now" Tetsuro said.

"No I inherited one from my mother" Naruto said bringing out a scroll with the kanji for Kuroshi on it.

"Wait your Kushina's son" Tetsuro said in shock.

"How did you know" Naruto said puzzled.

"Not everyone carries the tekinaken (mystical sword) Kuroshi on their person" Tetsuro said.

"Cool" Naruto said.

"I guess this means you get your mother's twenty five percent discount" Tetsuro said.

Naruto jumped up and yelled "YAY".

"Now run along and find some clothes" Tetsuro told Naruto.

Naruto went away and grabbed the coolest clothes he could. As he went away an eight year old girl with her brown hair in two buns came out.

"Dad who was that" The girl named Tenten asked inquisitively.

"That was Naruto Uzumaki shopping so he could train better" Tetsuro said.

"Wait Uzumaki like Kushina the Akashi Uzumaki" Tenten said knowing that if this was the son of one of her two heroes she had to meet him.

"Yes he even inherited her sword" Tetsuro said to his daughter.

"Cool I hope I can meet him" Tenten said.

Just then Naruto walked out of the changing room with a black collarless jacket with two red stripes around each wrist and the Uzumaki spiral on the back. He had black Anbu pants and black shinobi sandals. He had a black mask like Kakashi's and a red headband like a ninja's with the Uzumaki symbol on it. To top it all off he had a black cloak with the Uchiha fan on it. (Sasuke's cloak in Boruto but with the Uchiha fan on the back). He also had Kuroshi strapped to the small of his back.

"How does it look Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked while drawing his sword and swiping horizontally.

"Damn Naruto that looks badass" Kakashi said.

"That is quality shit and it will row with you by applying chakra to it" Tetsuro said.

"So this is Kushina's son" Tenten said.

"Yes I am and what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"I am Tenten" Tenten said quickly.

"Cool" Naruto said.

"Naruto your total price comes to two thousand ryu" Tetsuro said as Naruto put the money on the counter.

Naruto ad Kakashi left and started training in the kenjutsu style Binshoken. They spent three hours working on it and just like humming bird fist he picked up Binshoken quickly. It was now nine pm and Naruto just got into his bed.

'This was a great day' Naruto thought happily before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Next day Training Ground 0

"Now because we are all active Anbu we have missions and all of us have them today so I will be leaving you in the hands of Mashiru Uchiha. He will be here soon and teach you some jutsu and tree walking. He is a master of the sharingan and even has mastered the sharingan to the extent I haven't but Kakashi and Shisui have. It is called Mangekyo sharingan and can be gained by seeing the death of one of your closest friends.

A man with long spiky hair like Madara's and a typical jonin uniform.

"Hello Naruto-kun my name is Mashiru Uchiha and I will be your sensei for a while" Mashiru said.

"Hello Mashiru-sensei" Naruto said.

"Now do you know your chakra nature" Mashiru said.

"Nope" Naruto said though he had read about nature transformation in a book.

"Okay here is a chakra paper, when you pour chakra into it will indicate your chakra nature" Mashiru said.

Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper and it split in half. One side got soggy and the other side froze.

"Cool but what does that mean" Naruto asked dumbly.

"The splitting meant the wind element, the soaked half shows you have a water affinity, and the freezing of the other half means you have ice release" Mashiru said. "This probably means that your Shujaku s probably ice release."

"Whoa cool" Naruto said in awe.

Naruto and Mashiru spent the rest of the day learning water jutsus and the wind blade jutsu. They had really developed a strong bond and considered themselves brothers.

"Now Naruto we need to get you to finish tree climbing" Mashiru stated.

Naruto walked up the tree and stepped all the way up the tree.

"Great job Naruto" Mashiru said.

Two months later

"Naruto now you are going to enroll in the academy and though you are a few years late you are good enough to join in now, your first day is tomorrow" Hiruzen stated.

Next day

"Jacket check, Cloak check, Ask check, Uzushio headband check, Kuroshi check, kunai holster check, shuriken pouch check." Naruto said.

He walked into the academy classroom and sat in a meditative pose in the front waiting until he heard someone say his name. He passively heard people muttering about him. Eventually he heard a more adult sounding voice telling him to introduce himself. He jumped up.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto and it will be a pleasure to attend the academy with you" Naruto said.

"My name is Iruka and I will be your sensei" Iruka said. "You may sit next to Uchiha Sasuke".

"So this is Itachi-nii's brother" Naruto said to himself before jumping into the seat next to Sasuke. "It will be a pleasure to learn with you Sasuke-san" Naruto said.

"Why do you where the Uchiha fan on your back" Sasuke said slightly angry and slightly confused.

"Because I am an Uchiha" Naruto said showing his now three tomoe sharingan.

"What how" Sasuke said completely confused. "I demand a spar" He said angrily.

Naruto ignored it and kept paying attention to the lecture Iruka was going on about.

"The first Hokage was known for his bloodline wood style while his brother the second Hokage did not have the Senju Bloodline" Iruka said.

Naruto raised his hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes Naruto" Iruka said.

"Well what you just said was incorrect the Senju bloodline was in fact inherited by both brothers. It also was not wood release but a bloodline known as Shujaku which allows complete control over one aspect of ninjutsu" Naruto said.

"Well that is interesting do you have evidence?" Iruka said.

"Yes one is Hashirama got mastery over the wood element, Tobirama got mastery over water, and Tsunade got mastery over medical ninjutsu" Naruto said leaving out himself, Jiraiya, and Minato for classification reasons.

Everyone in the class stared at him with awe realizing that he was right.

"Well now we will be doing taijutsu spars" Iruka said getting passed the failure of the history books.

The class wet to the taijutsu fields and went through one on one spars which were dreadfully boring.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said.

Everyone was excited to see the new kid fight.

Naruto undid his cloak and sealed it into a seal on his left forearm. He then got into the interceptor fist stance at the same time Sasuke did.

'How does he know the interceptor fist' Sasuke thought.

"And Go" Iruka said.

Naruto activated his sharingan and countered all of Sasuke's attacks with his left hand. Then everyone realized that he wasn't left handed because his sword handle was closer to his right hand. Naruto then swept Sasuke's leg grabbed his left arm and punched him in the sternum. Sasuke passed out.

"Okay that is the end of class the spar is over" Iruka said.

Naruto walked home noticing the Hyuga looking at him and assumed she liked him and that he would deal with that later.

Chapter end

Ok Naruto will have ice release.

Also if you guys have any things that you would like me to add to the story put it in the comments.

Also should I bring Tsunade and Jiraiya back now or at the normal time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its content.

And here is a Columbus day special chapter.

Chapter 3: The Academy and the Uchiha Massacre

1year later

Naruto is now 8 years old and he has grown closer and closer to Mashiru. They consider each other brothers although their blood relation is very small. Naruto has frequently trained with all of his sensei and has grown quite strong. He has almost mastered the humming bird fist and the Binshoken. He has also learned the substitution, henge, and shadow clone jutsus. He could not get the basic clone jutsu down so he had Mashiru teach him the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto had found that although he could freeze water and create things from ice, he couldn't learn any other ice jutsu. Konoha just didn't have the necessary scrolls for it. He had learned to use Kuroshi to its fullest extent and used all of its unique abilities. He could send three water dragon bullets without getting winded while using Kuroshi. He frequently used a fake out maneuver in which he faked being slightly out of range with his sword and then extended it for a clean hit. Naruto had also moved into the Uzumaki compound in the last six months. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large living room with two brown couches, and a library filled with books on chakra theory and fuinjutsu. Naruto's fuinjutsu had progressed an astounding rate. He was now making perfect storage scrolls and explosive tags for himself and his sensei. At school he was at the top of his class just above Sasuke. A very one sided rivalry had formed between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke hated Naruto with all of his soul because Itachi trained Naruto and not him. Itachi had almost completely stopped training Naruto now but he still didn't train Sasuke. It made Sasuke furious. This us to today at the academy.

"Now Naruto who would you like to fight, sense you got the highest test score in the class I will give you a choice." Iruka sad happy his secret favorite student was such a prodigy. He knew teachers were not supposed to have favorites but they always did and his was Naruto.

"Can I pick multiple partners" Naruto asked wanting a challenge his fellow students couldn't give alone.

"I guess as long as all of the students are willing." Iruka said not very surprised by his student's actions.

"Okay then, I chose Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru." Naruto said. "And I advise you all work together" Naruto said.

The boys all grouped together and talked for a few minutes. They all got in fighting positions knowing that this was going to be hard fight. Sasuke might dislike Naruto but he was fine with working with the others.

"This will be an all out fight with all forms of the ninja arts allowed but please do not go for killing blows" Iruka said with a stern look at all of the boys."And go" Iruka yelled.

"Now Kiba, Sasuke go" Shikamaru yelled.

Shikamaru and Shino jumped back while Kiba and Sasuke ran to the sides of Naruto. Both of them jumped at Naruto from his sides with a punch. Naruto jumped into the air and caught both of their fists. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Kiba and threw them at Shikamaru and Shino. All four boys fell down.

"Okay that didn't work now Shino I need you to send your bugs in then Sasuke will hit him with the fireball jutsu after the bugs dispersed, as soon as you can Kiba hit him with a tsuga, and finally I will get him with shadow possession jutsu and you guys can get him from there." Shikamaru whispered to his group.

They all nodded and then Shino walked forward and said "Ninja Art: Swarming Wave".

A giant wave of bikochu beetles flew towards Naruto with the intent to drain his chakra.

"Hn, the Aburame are famous for their chakra draining insects, this must be one of their jutsu" Naruto muttered as the bugs were approaching" Naruto then said "I wonder what an Aburame could do with the mist sword Samehada".

Naruto then looked up seeing the bugs right next to him. Naruto jumped directly into the air and ran through a string of hand seals.

Naruto yelled "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets".

Naruto shot a barrage of air bullets into the swarm. Most of the bugs were blown away but a few were torn to bits. Naruto felt sad for this and promised he would apologize to Shino after the fight.

Suddenly a cry of "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" was heard and Naruto refocused on the battle.

Naruto saw the red hot ball of flame coming closer and closer. He slowly drew Kuroshi and focused chakra for a water jutsu.

"Water Style: Crushing Wave" Naruto said as a wave of water shot at the fireball from Kuroshi. "Close Sasuke but not good enough" Naruto said calmly through the steam.

"Tsuga" Kiba said while turning into a mini tornado and shot towards Naruto.

"Well shit" Naruto said knowing that if Kiba hit him he would never hear the end of it.

Naruto decided to end it with something flashy.

"Water Style: Multiple Water Bullets" Naruto said.

Just before the bullets hit Kiba Naruto focused ice chakra into them and they all hit Kiba dead center and then Naruto created a chakra chain and threw Kiba to the side. Shikamaru smirked.

"Shadow possession jutsu" Shikamaru said as a shadow extended towards Naruto.

Naruto activated his sharingan and looked at Shikamaru.

"Genjutsu: sharingan" Naruto said smirking.

Shikamaru fell to the ground completely contempt in the genjutsu of him watching clouds. Sasuke saw this and laughed.

"So now it is Uchiha on Uchiha, this time I will win" Sasuke said with a half smile making all of his fan girls swoon.

"Umm are you okay, you have never won a single match against me and you still think you will win" Naruto said looking at Sasuke like he was dumb. This made one lavender eyed girl laugh on the inside as well as the majority of the boys. Sasuke gave a battle cry and rushed Naruto. Naruto swept his leg and jammed his sword into Sasuke's collar.

"Whew that was fun guys thanks" Naruto said contempt with his victory.

The Fangirls rushed Naruto who jumped over them and hid behind his favorite person in his class.

"Hinata save me from the mean girls" Naruto said with his one true fear being Fangirls.

"Stop your stupid selves' right there" Hinata said.

Most people were shocked but some that new Hinata better knew she got really mean when it came to protecting Naruto.

"Thanks Hina-chan" Naruto said hugging Hinata.

"I-it really isn't a pr-problem Naruto-kun" Hinata said barely stuttering.

"Kids that is all for the day" Iruka said.

Naruto went to go for his afternoon run while most kids went home.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office

"What do you mean Mashiru is missing" Shisui and Itachi yelled.

"Earlier today he was reported missing by his team" Hiruzen said. "Shisui you are going after him now" He said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" He said disappearing.

"The rest of the Uchiha are getting out of hand, they might do something that forces us to take action." The old Hokage said somberly.

"Yes they might" Itachi said.

"Dismissed" Hiruzen said.

Later that night

"Man I shouldn't have stayed out his late" Naruto said walking through the woods.

Suddenly Mashiru jumped through the trees missing an arm and with a man in a white mask following him. Naruto quickly focused chakra into Kuroshi and it extended and hit the white masked man though the heart.

"Mashiru-nii what happened." Naruto asked concerned.

"I was returning from a mission when these fuckers grabbed me and cut off my arm, I beat all of them but one and then you know the rest" Mashiru said before coughing up blood and now Naruto was crying. "Now Naruto I am going to remove my eyes and seal them for you, it is for when you awaken Mangekyo sharingan" Mashiru said. He activated his Mangekyo sharingan which took the form of a three pronged shuriken with one of the points facing down and the other two at the northwest and northeast positions.(The three pronged part of Sasuke's left EMS eye). He then took out both his eyes and put them into a sealing scroll. "Now Naruto I am going to burn my body but gives this letter to the Hokage and stay safe" Mashiru said as he gave Naruto the scroll and letter before incinerating his body.

Naruto's eyes blurred and stung as the tomoe spun and morphed into three black kunai, one pointing north, one pointing southwest, and one pointing southeast. He then ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage mansion. When he got there he just kept running past everyone yelling at him to stop. He burst through the doors to the Hokage's office.

"Jiji its awful he died Mashiru-nii died" Naruto cried.

It was at this point Naruto noticed Itachi was in the room with a somber appearance. Then Hiruzen and Itachi noticed the change in Naruto's eyes.

"Mangekyo sharingan" Itachi said in awe that the eight year old had unlocked it on the same day as he had.

"Naruto that is horrible what happened" Hiruzen asked.

"Ma-Ma-Mashiru was returning from the mission when these weird guys with white masks that had Ne on the forehead ambushed him and cut off his arm, he killed them all except on then started running, he met me after jumping through the trees and I stabbed the guy following him" Naruto cried. "Then he told me to take his eyes and put them in this scroll and give you this letter" Naruto said giving the Hokage the letter. "An-an-and then he incinerated his body." Naruto said before fainting.

Both Itachi and Hiruzen were surprised that not only had ROOT killed Mashiru, Naruto had also gotten his first kill.

"That bastard sent people after Shisui and Mashiru" Itachi said.

"Yes but unfortunately we can't arrest Danzo yet" Hiruzen said sadly.

Hiruzen then opened the letter.

Dear Hokage

This letter means I have died. If this doesn't get to you in time you may already know but the Uchiha are planning a coup. They will be using the Kyuubi day festival as a diversion to kill you and release the Kyuubi and seal it into one of their own. They plan on making Fugaku Uchiha Hokage and killing all who oppose them. Is Shisui should fall in battle as well then you will half to plan B which is cutting the head off of the snake. I suggest having Itachi figure out who is in the coup and kill them with the ROOT masks I have sealed at the bottom of this letter. This will take blame from all Konoha shinobi and frame Danzo which might be considered immoral but we all know he is almost as bad as the Yondaime Mizukage.

Sincerely Mashiru Uchiha.

This was most troubling to the elderly Hokage because he really didn't want to kill the clan but the framing of Danzo could be one of the best things to happen to him. After all that crap that Danzo pulled he would be excited to imprison him.

"Itachi who are the main culprits of this coup?" Sarutobi asked inquisitively.

"Fugaku Uchiha, Tetsubi Uchiha, Inabi Uchiha, Yaoshi Uchiha, and a few more that I could easily defeat alone" Itachi said.

"While Mashiru's plan is stunning I believe it will be done by you alone with shadow clones and a henge. You will execute these men in three weeks, If you should be caught you shall flee the village and act as a spy for Jiraiya. Do you accept your mission" Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Itachi said.

Next morning

"Shisui-sensei died too" Naruto cried.

"Yes Naruto" Itachi said sadly.

Naruto spent the next three days at his house crying and training his ass off. He had mastered a new kenjutsu move and figured out how to mix the interceptor fist and humming bird fist into a new style he called fox fist. He was currently going to the academy for his first day back. As he walked into the class all of his friends had smiles on their faces as they saw him and Sakura looked extremely pissed by his very existence.

"Hello Naruto it is good to have you back" Iruka said smiling.

"It is good to be back Iruka-sensei" Naruto asked.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Hello to you too Hinata-chan and good job not stuttering I see your practice has progressed well" Naruto said. "Sasuke how are you" Naruto asked with genuine interest.

"I am doing fine and training hard Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well then let's see who has progressed the most" Naruto said.

"Anytime anywhere" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah Sasuke do you know your affinities yet" Naruto asked.

"Yeah fire and lightning why" Sasuke said.

"Then I guess I see the reason I beat you every time, my affinities are water and wind with an affinity for ice as well" Naruto laughed. 'Though if I am collecting the mist swords he would do well with the Kiba blades' Naruto thought.

"Well I will have to end that soon" Sasuke said.

"I hope you do, I am in serious need of a challenge" Naruto said smirking.

"After school a one shot jutsu battle" Sasuke said.

"Sure" Naruto said.

"Today we will be working with chakra control" Iruka said. "You will be sticking this leaf to your forehead with chakra".

"But what if we already mastered tree climbing" Naruto asked.

"Well then just hang off the ceiling I guess" Iruka shrugged.

Naruto walked up the wall and stood on the ceiling and tuned everyone out. He did this for the rest of class.

A large group of kids were surrounding two kids.

"Kick his ass Sasuke" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Go Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Beat the shit out of him Naruto" Kiba yelled.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Sasuke yelled shooting fireballs out of his mouth.

"Water Style: Grand Whirlpool" Naruto yelled as a swirl of water appeared and shot towards the fireballs.

The water and fire countered each other out and created a lot of steam.

"Damn Sasuke has Itachi-nii been training you" Naruto asked impressed Sasuke could match one of his water jutsu.

"Hell yeah and I am training in kenjutsu" Sasuke said.

"Cool maybe if one of us gets out hands on the Kiba blades you can use them but Raijin is mine" Naruto said.

"Deal" Sasuke said shaking hands with Naruto.

"Want to go train" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Sasuke said.

Everyone in their class was shocked because like a week ago these boys were rivals and now they were acting like best friends. They then walked towards an unused training ground and started training in kenjutsu. They spent so long training it was almost ten at night and Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards the Uchiha compound.

"Hey how cool would it be if we were on the same team" Naruto said.

"Yeah that would be cool especially if we got that Kakashi guy as a sensei" Sasuke said knowing Kakashi was a powerful ninja.

"Yeah but then we would have to show up to most meetings two hours late" Naruto complained.

"Or we could get there on time and keep trai" Sasuke stopped suddenly.

"Shit Sasuke come on don't focus on them we have to look for survivors" Naruto said bringing Sasuke out of his trance seeing the dead Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded and they ran through the compound looking for living people. They found none. When they got to Sasuke's home they looked through all the rooms and found no one. Then they heard fighting. When they ran outside they saw ten ROOT masked shinobi killing a squad of Uchiha shinobi and Itachi.

"Fuck this isn't how it was supposed to happen like this" Itachi muttered under his breath.

These were real ROOT soldiers Danzo must have under minded the Hokage. They killed everyone except him these chunin and his brother.

"No Itachi-nii" Sasuke and Naruto yelled as Itachi got stabbed through the shoulder.

Naruto's Mangekyo activated and Sasuke awakened his one tomoe sharingan.

"Shintobe!" Naruto yelled while using his right Mangekyo eye's ability.

A giant gust of black wind shot towards the ROOT that stabbed Itachi and pushed him against a wall giving him gashes all over his body. Naruto's right eye was now dripping blood.

"Sutengiu" Naruto said closing his right eye and focusing chakra to his left.

Suddenly four Fuuma shuriken appeared and he threw them all at the ROOT killing him immediately. He then made twenty tanto and threw those at the remaining ROOT. None of them survived.

"Itachi we got you" Naruto and Sasuke said.

Naruto made two shadow clones to run ahead and tell the Hokage. They picked up Itachi and ran to the hospital. When they got there the Hokage was already there.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun are you ok" the Sandaime asked.

"Fine but Itachi is hurt" Naruto said panting with exhaustion His Mangekyo was still active and chakra drain was getting to him.

"Naruto stop the flow of chakra to your eyes now" Hiruzen said.

Naruto did so and his eyes stopped hurting. He was almost relieved.

"Get these boys doctors now." The Hokage demanded.

"Get Itachi to the ER and bring the other boys to room 314" The head doctor yelled.

" **Anbu!** " The Hokage yelled "Go find Danzo and bring him to the council room and alert the council" He said.

He was going to Danzo's ass for this then lock him in a jail cell full of kikaichu beetles. Suddenly an Anbu with a tiger mask appeared.

"Tora report" Hiruzen said.

"Mission success, With my wood style, Neko's kenjutsu, and Kakashi's Chidori we exterminated all of the ROOT soldiers and it appears Danzo has fled" Tora said. "We have recovered scrolls pointing towards Danzo cooperating with a group known as Akatsuki" Tora said.

"Okay it's time for the sannin to come back" Hiruzen said.

"Hiruzen then summoned two monkey messengers and sent them with a scroll saying that their grandson needed them and to come home.

Hiruzen proceeded to walk into the council hall.

"Okay this meeting is about the Uchiha massacre which was orchestrated by the ROOT operation run by the former citizen of Konoha Danzo who has fled the village in what we assume is to join the criminal organization Akatsuki, He is now an S Rank missing nin who will be dealt with accordingly. The only survivors of the Uchiha clan are Uchiha Itachi who is in critical condition, Uchiha Sasuke who may well be emotionally scarred, and Uzumaki Naruto who is dealing with chakra exhaustion from over using his sharingan. And yes Naruto does have sharingan and Uchiha blood." Hiruzen said to the council.

"Hiruzen we must put the demon and the Uchi" yelled before getting cut off by a cold steel sword by his neck.

"Advisor Koharu you will address me as Hokage and that demon as you put it has Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki blood so I suggest you don't get on his bad side." Hiruzen laughed. "Also from this point on you two will be stripped of your tile and be put in teaching in the academy where your skills will be used to the fullest. My new advisors will be Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya." Hiruzen said.

Hospital Two days after the massacre

"No I have to do it alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"No you don't Sasuke, if u get consumed by revenge and hatred you will never be strong enough and you will lose your way, you must fight with your friends to protect your precious people" Naruto yelled just as passionately.

"Why do you want to help me, why do you care" Sasuke said.

"Because Danzo had Mashiru-nii and Shisui-nii killed and because you are my FRIEND" Naruto said.

This shocked Sasuke no one had expressed this much care for him before.

"Fine I will let you help and I will live my life not focused on him but we will kill Danzo" Sasuke said smirking.

"You two be quiet" A nurse yelled.

The Hokage walked in to their room.

"It seems you are having a decent time in here" Sarutobi said.

"Jiji" Naruto yelled hugging his honorary grandfather.

"Is Itachi okay" Sasuke asked while Naruto nodded.

"Yes he is recovering quite fine" Hiruzen said. "And Naruto your grandparents will be returning to the village soon." He said while Naruto jumped up excited.

"Hey Jiji you know how we are graduating in a couple years right" Naruto said to which Hiruzen nodded. "Well I was hoping that you could get me and Sasuke on the same team to train under Kakashi-sensei because he has the sharingan so he could teach Sasuke the best" Naruto said.

"Naruto that is actually pretty impressive logic and I think it makes sense but it might not happen" he elderly Hokage said tenderly.

"And Sasuke I am glad to see that you and Naruto are becoming friends" Hiruzen said.

"Yeah and we will be the ones to take down Danzo." Sasuke said.

Both of the kids smiled at each other before laughing.

Chapter End

That is the longest chapter yet.

So I left Itachi here and had Danzo leave. I also am trying to have Sasuke not be a dick so that is how that is going to go down. Yes I will probably end up giving most if not all of the mist swords to the members of the Konoha twelve. I have ideas for most of them but if you have suggestions put them in the comments. I will also be bashing Sakura for a bit but she should start taking the ninja career seriously after wave. Also there will be a time skip in the next chapter that gets to the graduation exams and team placements. Also if you think Naruto should have the toad summoning contract or snake summoning contract or both put it in the comments I have ideas on how Naruto would get the snake contract. And that is it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: Meeting the Grandparents and Final Exams

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, how on Earth could we be late on our first day back?" Naruto said as he was running with Sasuke to school.

"How the hell should I know one second it was like 5:30 and then bam it straight changed to 8:00 like that" Sasuke yelled while jumping over a fruit stand.

"Race ya there" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded and then both of them jumped onto the roof tops and continued to sprint towards their classroom. When they finally got there it was quite obvious that they had tied.

"Damn" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

Just then a shadow appeared over them and when they turned around Iruka sensei yelled.

"Why are you late"?

"Well after the few weeks we spent in the hospital we were off our sleep schedule so when we woke up we didn't realize what time it was until it was too late" Naruto said giving the sensei a foxy grin.

"While that seems except able don't make it a habit" Iruka said.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to their seats next to Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your back I'm so happy" Sakura yelled as did most of his Fangirls.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

All of the Naruto Fangirls were internally shrieking but internally was the main part of that sentence. Over the months Naruto had been in the academy Hinata had truly made it clear that she would mess up anyone who tried to get to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun, how are you feeling" Hinata asked.

"Well Itachi, Sasuke, and I all were in the hospital for a while and then we were mourning for a while longer and I also had to spend some time getting Sasuke to be more pleasant to people" Naruto said whispering the last part but still making it loud enough to hear.

"I hate you Naruto" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Love you to best buddy" Naruto said cracking a grin.

"Class we will now be working on bukijutsu outside on the training grounds.

Iruka then led the class outside.

"Now first we will practice throwing shuriken and kunai, then actual melee combat with kunai, and finally those of you that can also use other weapons can spar" Iruka said. "Now line up in front of the targets for the shuriken portion" Iruka ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the back of the line with Hinata and unfortunately Sakura. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba each got nine out of ten and Ino got seven out of ten. When Sasuke got up he backed up about ten feet and threw all ten shuriken at the same time and hit every target spot on.

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

"So loud" Naruto and Sasuke cried.

When Sakura got up to the line she threw one shuriken at a time and hit seven out of ten targets.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

"Well you did about average but you could still do better" Sasuke said.

"Okay now I'm sure I will get him" Sakura thought screeching internally.

Hinata went up next and threw five at a time and hit all ten of them.

"Great job Hinata-chan" Naruto congratulated.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"That was great Hinata" Iruka said.

Naruto went to about the same place as Sasuke but suddenly decided to show off. He pulled his Uzushio headband down and covered his eyes. He threw al ten at the same time bouncing each one off another to hit all ten targets.

"Stupid baka show off" Sasuke grumbled knowing that he could do it as well but he just did it simply.

"That was fantastic Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"It was impressive" Iruka said.

The class then went on to sparring with dull kunai. Hinata sparred with Ino and Sasuke sparred with Naruto. Naruto brought a slash down and Sasuke blocked it. Sasuke tried to slash at Naruto but he jumped up and spun trying to cut Sasuke's arm.

"Bullshit Naruto we both know this is going nowhere" Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah you're right let's take them off" Naruto said.

At this most of the girls blushed thinking they meant something else, the two buys then took off wrist bands and ankle weights then dashed at each other going much faster than before. After a while of going as fast as they could, striking each other only a few times.

"Now we will be working on personal weapons" Iruka said.

Naruto unsealed two boken and he and Sasuke started just going through kata of their styles. Choji and Kiba brought out a hammer and two karambit knives respectively. Each of their old partners being Shikamaru and Shino were either too lazy to practice or didn't have a specific weapon. Naruto and Sasuke then started complaining because they had trained together so often that they knew what the other would do.

"Hey Kiba, Choji you up for a two on two" Naruto asked.

"If the teams are you and Sasuke versus us I think we would need some help" Choji said.

"Well it could be me and Kiba or you guys could get some more kids" Naruto shrugged.

"Class as another teacher just had an emergency one of the classes of the year above you will be practicing with us." Iruka said as a class was led outside to the practice area.

Tenten saw Naruto and walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto it's been a while hasn't it" Tenten said.

"Whoa I didn't even know you were at the academy" Naruto said shocked to see her there.

Hinata's face seemed to curl in slight anger but it dissipated as she saw her cousin walk out.

"Shit" Hinata said under her breath.

"Hello cousin how are you" Neji asked spitefully.

"I am well Neji-niisan" Hinata said.

As much as she disliked him, he was her family and she did love him.

"Hey Choji you think you'd be up for a match if these two were on your team" Naruto asked.

"Well if they're game so are we" Choji said as Kiba agreed.

"I'll show you what it means to be from a clan you loser" Neji said to Naruto.

"Neji shut the hell up you frickin loser, Naruto is from the Uchiha clan" Hinata said.

"Just because he wears the fan doesn't mean he is one of those red eyed douche bags" Neji said.

"Sharingan" Naruto called out showing Neji the fury in his three tomoe sharingan.

Tenten and Neji stepped back in shock.

"Now chose your weapon Hyuga and Tenten feel free to go all out." Naruto said after deactivating his sharingan. "Sasuke get your sword" Naruto said while sealing his boken and unsheathing Kuroshi.

Sasuke brought out a pure black wakizashi with the Uchiha fan on the scabbard.

"Okay the rules are no ninjutsu or killing blows and only bukijutsu and taijutsu" Naruto explained.

As the opposing team lined up Naruto and Sasuke got into their respective stances.

"3,2,1 Go" Sasuke said.

Neji ran straight towards the blond Uchiha and tried to hit him with juken strike. Naruto dodged and hit him with the pommel ring of his sword. Then Sasuke ran in front of Naruto and blocked ten shuriken with his sword. Kiba ran straight for Sasuke and tried to cut him but Sasuke dodged one and parried the other. Neji then tried to hit Sasuke a few times but he only got three hits in before Naruto flicked his wrist nicking Neji's arm causing him to back off and refocus. Choji used this to his advantage and brought his hammer down on Naruto.

"Uchiha I'll kill you" Neji said.

"Which one" Naruto and Sasuke said jokingly.

"The blond baka" Neji said.

Unfortunately Neji didn't notice that it was a fake and both of them had lunged at him with their swords and would have hit if not for two kama hitting their blades away.

"You better thank me for that one eventually" Tenten said.

"What the hell can't you throw" Naruto yelled.

"I haven't found anything yet" Tenten said.

She then started throwing an assortment of bladed weapons and even a hammer at one point. Naruto and Sasuke were busy dodging and blocking ranged attacks so Neji, Kiba, and Choji jumped at them.

"Well crap" Naruto said.

"Hey remember that move Itachi showed us last week" Sasuke said.

"Yeah what about it" Naruto asked. "Oh wait duh" Naruto said.

Naruto then focused chakra into his sword extending it and whipping it around. Sasuke put chakra into his sword and spun it as well.

"Kodai-kenjutsu; Tornado" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

A small twister began forming around them. It started to spin faster and faster. The weapons Tenten threw began to get repelled and then Kiba, Neji and Choji flew back and fell to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke then threw two kunai at Tenten who was distracted. One cut her arm and the other grazed her wrist. The tornado dissipated and Naruto and Sasuke jumped through and slashed at Tenten.

"Concede" Sasuke commanded.

"Fine I'm done" Tenten said.

"Well that was pretty impressive" Iruka said and the rest of the class broke into applause.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Great job Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"It wasn't that big of a deal we barely won" Naruto said.

"Yeah if I hadn't remembered that technique we might have been screwed hard" Sasuke said.

"Congratulations you guys you did great" Naruto said.

"Well class that's the end of today so you may pack up and go home" Iruka said.

"Let's go Sasuke" Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked away.

They walked all the way to the Uzumaki estate where Itachi and Sasuke had moved after the massacre because there was a crap ton of open space and the Uchiha compound brought up bad memories. When they got home they noticed there were extra shoes at the door to the main living room. Sasuke and Naruto took off their shoes and walked into the door.

"Who else is here Itachi-niisan" Sasuke asked.

"Just come in and look" Itachi yelled.

So the kids went in ad saw an old man with spiky hair and what appeared to be a woman in her late twenties to mid thirties.

"Umm who are the old guy and the lady" Naruto asked.

"Hey baka I think those are the legendary sannin" Sasuke whispered.

"Wait then that means that they are my grandparents" Naruto said.

"Yeah I think so" Sasuke said.

They went in and Itachi said "These are The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade"

Naruto's face distorted in anger.

"And where were you two my entire childhood" Naruto said getting kind of angry at his grandparents.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

At that Itachi slapped his face.

"Oh Fuck is this him" The sannin said.

"Yeah I am your grandson that you abandoned" Naruto said.

Both of the newcomers leapt off the couch and hugged the young blond. Naruto was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"I know neither of us could make up for leaving you but now we can try" Tsunade said.

"Kid I'm so so so sorry but I just want you to know that we both love you very much." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke and Itachi were kind of just sitting there not really knowing what to do.

The newly reunited family separated and Jiraiya looked the boy up and down.

"Damn you look exactly the same as your father but why the mask" Jiraiya asked puzzled.

"Well when I first started getting training after I unlocked Kongo Fusa and Sharingan, I met Kakashi Shisui and Itachi and they took me to get new clothes and I decided the mask looks cool and it hides the whisker marks." Naruto explained.

"Makes sense" Tsunade said. "My condolences to you three, I heard what happened to your clan" She continued.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Itachi said.

"Thanks" Sasuke said less politely.

"When we heard about that fucking rat Danzo we came back as fast as we could" Jiraiya said.

You could see Sasuke get angry when Danzo's name was said.

"And when we met with the old man he told us you knew about your heritage and we came here where we were surprised to meet Itachi but he explained why him and Sasuke were living here" Jiraiya said.

"Hey so you know how you guys are all super strong and crap" Naruto said.

"Yeah" the sannin said.

"Well could you train me and Sasuke" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Wow Naruto that cuts deep" Itachi said faking sadness.

"Of course we can train you guys" Jiraiya said.

Sasuke smiled and Naruto jumped up cheering.

Chapter End

I may end up making Neji an asshole the entire time.


End file.
